


【气宇轩扬】离别短文

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 这篇是虐的！是刀子！大刀子！慎入
Kudos: 3





	【气宇轩扬】离别短文

气宇轩扬（六）  
（离别短文）  
四人走下台，王皓轩要急着走，宋继扬也跟着走了出去。  
走出场馆，司机早就在那里等着了，这个时候总是要来的。  
王皓轩轻叹一口气。

“好了，我还要去赶飞机，该走了”

他低垂着眼帘，没有看宋继扬，他怕一看，自己就舍不得走了。  
宋继扬执拗地站着。  
王皓轩无奈地笑笑，安慰似的拍拍他的头。

“今天谢谢你，替我跳了一次《孤城》”

“跳得还是很好看。”

王皓轩知道他不是这个意思，但他不愿挑明，说完这两句话，他狠了狠心，就要离开。  
宋继扬拦住他。

“今天都没有什么机会和你在一块……”

“我希望在跳舞的时候你能和我一起……”

“……他们都不给你出场的机会”

“现在，我还没好好和你说话，你……就要走了……”

说着说着，声音竟然带上了哭腔。  
王皓轩手忙脚乱地去捧他的脸，不知怎么办才好。  
宋继扬把脸埋在他肩上，身体微微发抖。

“乖，等忙完这阵就来找你。”  
王皓轩拍着他的背，出声安抚道。

但他说完就后悔了。  
他也不知道这阵究竟有多久，而且不一定有时间来找他。  
要是自己太久不来看他，小美人肯定又要哭了。他最怕宋继扬哭了，每次宋继扬委屈地扁着嘴红着眼看着他，他都会陷入无尽的自责和心疼。

不远处的司机按了按喇叭，在催促王皓轩上车。时间不多了。

王皓轩拉着他迅速绕过一个弯，在路边  
一个不易被人看到的角落里把他按在墙上，双唇贴了上去。

轻轻柔柔的吻，又是珍重又是不舍，每一次唇瓣的厮磨，都是浓得化不开的深情。

不敢再耽搁，王皓轩也没有吻好一会就松开了他。  
他低侧过脸挡住眼角的湿意，长长的睫毛小幅度地颤动。

“我走了。”  
他低声说道。

四周一片安静，宋继扬没有回答。

又是心疼又是难舍难分，纵然再舍不得也得走。他飞快地在宋继扬唇上又吻了一下，蜻蜓点水一样。

王皓轩头也不回，坚决地离去。

因为一回头就要被他看到自己的眼泪了啊……

宋继扬僵硬了一样靠在墙壁上，也不去看他。  
唇上的热度还没消散，那熟悉的触感久久停留。  
晚秋的风吹得他打了个寒战，他觉得脸有点凉。  
伸手去摸，指尖传来湿意。  
好像是王皓轩刚才不小心蹭上去的泪。

“这个笨蛋，装什么坚强，还不是被我发现了。”  
宋继扬小声嘟囔，感觉好笑。

可他笑不出来，平时总是上翘的嘴角此刻就像被压了千斤重的东西，怎么也勾不起来。

他其实知道的，这一次分开，再要见面恐怕就要等很久了。

嘴角抽搐片刻，眼泪终于夺眶而出。  
身上还穿着刚才演出的衣服，这时候被风一吹就透凉，冻得那颗心都冷得发抖。

他缓缓蹲下，抱住自己的膝盖，把头埋进去，缩成小小的一团，肩头耸动，细微的抽泣声传来。  
环抱着的手收紧，好像这样就能把那个人的怀抱的温暖都圈住，以此安慰自己现在的冷。

在别人看不见的地方，嘴唇无声地喊着那两个字，不知道是喊给自己听，还是想让已经走了的王皓轩在听见。

待冷风吹得被眼泪沾湿的脸颊和脖子都冰凉一片，他才缓缓站起。

抹掉眼泪，吸吸鼻子，他朝着王皓轩离开的方向笑了一下。

“暂时再见啦～”  
还调皮地歪了歪头。  
他笑得仿佛王皓轩就在面前，会笑着过来刮他的鼻子说他可爱。


End file.
